The new playa
by gonbemaster
Summary: This is a continuation from where the first movie left off. A cool new kid moves into town, but will he screw up everyone in the town. Rated T so I have a little breathing room.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Napoleon Dynamite. Some guy who made this low budget film does.

A/N:

"…" Is when people are talking to each other.

'…' Is when people are thinking.

(…) Is when I'm talking.

Summary: This is what happened after the napoleon dynamite movie. The characters from the original movie don't belong to me. But, the one's I make up belong to me. So you can't use them without my permission.

Rating: (T) For some violence, and maybe some language, not much.

Here is a very short prologue.

Prologue

"And as president, I wish to…to make the student people more familiar with Mexico traditions," said a young mustached Mexican who was standing in front of the student body making his acceptance speech. "And I will make sure that all water fountains will work all the time…so if you're thirsty you can drink."

Pedro took a deep breath then he took a sip from his water bottle. Then he continued," And as president, I will make all your wildest dreams come true."

A small cheer was heard from the stands. Not very loud, but dignified enough.

As Pedro exited the stage his friend Deb walked up to him. She had one ponytail coming from the side of her head. And she wore a Vote for Pedro shirt.

"Great job today," said Deb to her friend.

"Thanks," said Pedro straightening his mustache. "Have you seen napoleon?"

Deb shook her head. Then she went over to the vending machine and got 1 milk bottle.

Pedro turned to Deb. "Do you think he heard my speech?"

Deb shrugged.

Napoleon Dynamite sat on the steps of their high school hovering over his notebook drawing what seemed like a tiger with a mane and a spotted tail.

Don, Summer's boyfriend, walked by napoleon and looked weirdly down on his drawing. "What are you drawing?"

"It's a tygon you idiot! Are you retarded!" asked Napoleon not even looking up. "They're made when a male tiger and a female lion mate. It's a retarded animal and smells like crap! Gosh, do you know anything?"

Don looked at him weirdly and walked away saying," Okay."

"Idiot," said Napoleon to himself. Then he took out his chap stick and put it on his lips. Then he put it back in his pocket.

Then Pedro and Deb walked over to Napoleon. Then Pedro sat down on the step above Napoleon. "Did you hear my speech?"

"Yeah, good job," said Napoleon putting his notebook back in his binder.

"Thank you," said Pedro.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Deb broke the silence and shyly asked Napoleon," is your grandma alright?"

Napoleon then said," No, she's really sick and she's starting to smell really bad. I have to bring prune juice to her everyday."

Deb didn't say anything. Then a car with the words Vote For Pedro in graffiti written on the side. Two strong looking Mexican's were in the driver and the passenger's seat. They were Pedro's cousins.

"Bye," said Pedro running to the car. Then he got in the back while the car was bouncing because of hydraulics. Then the car sped off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Napoleon and Uncle Rico sat side by side on a couch in front of a glowing idiot box.

"Hey idiot, change the frickin' channel. Everyone knows that Date my Mom sucks," said a ticked off Napoleon.

"Shut up Napoleon it does not. The only thing that sucks is that I have to live with queer and queerer," yelled back Uncle Rico.

A rumbling of footsteps came from the stairs and with a bound came Kip scandalously clad in a ballerina tutu and seven inch stilettos.

"Holy crap!" yelled Uncle Rico scared of what looked somewhat like Kip.

"Shut up! Lefwanda said that me and her need to get closer so that we can learn even more about each other so I'm off to ballet lessons," said Kip proudly. "Napoleon, drive me to ballet lessons."

"No Kip, I'm not going to drive you to gay school go take the flippin' bus," said Napoleon watching the boring television program.

"Fine! Maybe I will," spat back Kip.

"Good! Then go!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

Kip stormed out and slammed the door. From outside there was heard a snap. Kip stormed back in and slammed the door.

"Crap! I broke my heels!" cried Kip confused.

"Break the other one dumbarse!" yelled Uncle Rico.

"Shut up! Napoleon, where the heck is the safety glue?" asked Kip.

"It's safety scissors, not safety glue!" yelled Napoleon.

"Whatever!" shouted Kip as he took off both shoes and ran off.


End file.
